Emma! (DVD)
Emma! is the first Emma Wiggle DVD and is a compliation of episodes from the Emma TV series. Plot Every day is a bowtiful day when it's spent singing and dancing with Emma! Emma invites the audience into her special bow room where every day holds a new adventure. It could be anything from signing the alphabet to dressing up or, of course, dancing beautiful ballet. And not to mention, plenty of Wiggly songs. One thing's for sure, when you're spending time with Emma you're in for a wiggle-tastic time. So grab your tutu and get your dancing feet ready to join the effervescent singing, dancing, drum playing, French speaking, bow wearing yellow Wiggle, Emma! Episode list # The Corroboree Frog # Sur le Pont d'Avignon # Ballerina, Ballerina # ABC # Brush Your Pet's Hair # Miss Polly Had A Dolly # Balla Balla Bambina # I'll Tell Me Ma When I Get Home # Rock-A-Bye Your Bear # This Little Piggy Went To Market # Frere Jacques # Stille Nacht # Emma's Country Garden # Michaud # I Love It When It Rains # Open Shut Them # Emma's Di Dicki Do Dum # Where Is Thumbkin? # Incy Wincy Spider # The Giraffe # Twinkling Star # Two Polite Gentlemen # Galloping Ballet # Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # La La La Lilou # I've Got My Glasses On! # Take A Trip Out On The Sea # Je Suis Dansuese # I Like Goats Bonus Songs * Haru Ga Kita * The Corroboree Frog * I'm Riding My Horse to the Pizza Shop * Going on a Bear Hunt * Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around * Sparkly Shoes Gallery HaruGaKita(Instrumental).png|"Haru Ga Kita" (Instrumental) TheCorroboreeFrog-Emma!DVD.png|"The Corroboree Frog" EmmainherselftitledDVD.png|Emma EmmaIrishDancing.png|Emma Irish dancing ALittleCeili!.png|"A Little Ceili!" CaterinainEmma!DVD.png|Caterina TheWindmill.png|The windmill ALittleCeili!2.png|Emma and Caterina passing the windmill ALittleCeili!3.png|Emma and Caterina Irish dancing I'mRidingMyHorsetothePizzaShop2.png|Emma riding her horse I'mRidingMyHorsetothePizzaShop3.png|Emma picking some flowers I'mRidingMyHorsetothePizzaShop.png|"I'm Riding My Horse to the Pizza Shop" GoingonaBearHunt.png|"Going on a Bear Hunt" GoingonaBearHunt2.png|Emma at the tall grass GoingonaBearHunt3.png|Emma in the forest BiancaBear.png|Bianca Bear TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2015.png|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Turn Around" EmmaandBiancaBear.png|Emma and Bianca ACompanyOfClowns.png|"A Company of Clowns" Emma'sFishTale.png|"Emma's Fish Tale" Emma'sFishTale2.png|Emma fishing Emma'sFishTale3.png|Emma holding a tiara Emma'sFishTale4.png|Emma holding a dress Emma'sFishTale5.png|Emma holding Mary Jane shoes Emma'sFishTale6.png|Emma in her fish dress BalletPasDeDeux.png|"Ballet Pas De Deux" EmmaPainting.png|Emma painting a picture MusicalPainting.png|"Musical Painting" SariDressUp.png|"Sari Dress Up" EmmaWearingaSariDress.png|Emma wearing a Sari dress ClowingAroundWithaHulaHoop.png|"Clowning Around With a Hula Hoop" EmmaandCaterina.png|Emma and Caterina EmmaandAnthonyinEmma!DVD.png|Emma and Anthony AnthonyinEmma!DVD.png|Anthony the Clown LachyandEmmainEmma!DVD.png|Lachy and Emma LachyinEmma!DVD.png|Lachy the Clown SparklyShoes.png|"Sparkly Shoes" HavingaBall!.png|"Having a Ball!" EmmaandAnthonyPlayingBall.png|Emma and Anthony playing ball LachySleepinginEmma!DVD.png|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinEmma!DVD.png|Lachy waking up LachyandEmmaPlayingBall.png|Lachy and Emma playing ball Behind the Scenes MusicalPainting-BehindtheScenes.png|"Musical Painting" Promo Pictures TheCorroboreeFrog-2015PromoPicture.jpg|"The Corroboree Frog" ALittleCeili!-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Little Ceili!" ALittleCeili!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina ALittleCeili!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Caterina ALittleCeili!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Caterina ALittleCeili!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Caterina dancing at the windmill I'mRidingMyHorsetothePizzaShop-PromoPicture.jpg|"I'm Riding My Horse to the Pizza Shop" I'mRidingMyHorsetothePizzaShop-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I'm Riding My Horse to the Pizza Shop" I'mRidingMyHorsetothePizzaShop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma riding her horse I'mRidingMyHorsetothePizzaShop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma riding her horse GoingonaBearHunt-PromoPicture.jpg|"Going on a Bear Hunt" GoingonaBearHunt-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma at the tall grass GoingonaBearHunt-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma GoingonaBearHunt-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in the forest TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2015PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2015PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Teddy Bear ACompanyofClowns-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "A Company of Clowns" ACompanyofClowns-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Company of Clowns" ACompanyofClowns-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Lachy, Anthony and Caterina Emma'sFishTale-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Fish Tale" Emma'sFishTale-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma fishing BalletPasDeDeux-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ballat Pas De Deux" BalletPasDeDeux-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and Emma MusicalPainting-PromoPicture.jpg|"Musical Painting" MusicalPainting-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma painting SariDressUp-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sari Dress Up" SariDressUp-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma dancing in her Sari dress SariDressUp-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and her Sari dress SariDressUp-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in her Sari dress ClowningAroundWithaHulaHoop-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony the Clown ClowningAroundWithaHulaHoop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy the Clown ClowningAroundWithaHulaHoop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Caterina the Clown hula hooping SparklyShoes-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sparkly Shoes" SparklyShoes-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Sparkly Shoes" SparklyShoes-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and her sparkly shoes SparklyShoes-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and her sparkly shoes SparklyShoes-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and her sparkly shoes SparklyShoes-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and her sparkly shoes HavingaBall!-PromoPicture.jpg|The windmill HavingaBall!-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Having a Ball!" HavingaBall!-PromoPicture3.jpg|The windmill HavingaBall!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing ball TheOtherWigglesatBelCanto.png|The Other Wiggles at Bel Canto Emma!DVDMusicRecording.png|The Other Wiggles and Jimmy Barnes AnthonyPlayingBlueMiniMatonAcousticGuitaratBelCanto.png|Anthony playing the blue Mini Maton acoustic guitar LachyPlayingtheKeyboardatBelCanto.png|Lachy playing the keyboard EmmaWatkinsandJimmyBarnes.png|Emma and Jimmy DVD Gallery Emma!DVDPoster.jpg|Poster Emma!DVDBillboard.jpg|Billboard Emma!DVDDisc.jpg|Disc Emma DVD Back Cover.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-DVD-Collection-2-X-DVDs-_57.jpg|2016 re-release) DVD Cover The-Wiggles-DVD-Collection-2-X-DVDs-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover 511FO2HTo9L.jpg|US Cover IMG_2722.jpg|Back cover IMG_2724.jpg|Disc DVD Menu Gallery Emma!-DVDMenu.jpg|DVD Menu (Song: Emma's Theme) Emma!-EpisodeSelectionMenu.jpg|Episode Selection Menu (Song: Open Shut Them) Emma!-EpisodeSelectionMenu2.jpg|Episode Selection Menu #2 (Song: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear) Emma!-SongJukeboxMenu.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu (Song: Galloping Ballet) Emma!-SongJukeboxMenu2.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Song: I'll Tell Me Ma) Emma!-SongJukeboxMenu3.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 (Song: Sur le Pont d'Avignon) Emma!-SongJukeboxMenu4.jpg|Song Jukebox #4 (Song: Brush Your Pet's Hair) Emma!-SpecialFeatureMenu.jpg|Special Features menu Song: I've Got My Glasses On!) Emma!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2015 Category:2015 DVDs Category:Episode Videos Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Wiggles Series Collection